


An Awkward Love

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [4]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Romance, Slice of Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: Being young and in love is always difficult, especially when you have no clue what you’re doing. In the case of Nikka and Aleksandra, who at time seems polar opposites, this is especially difficult.I also noticed a lack of Nikka and Aleksandra stories on this website. I’m fixing that.
Relationships: Nikka Edvardine Katajainen/Aleksandra I Pokryshkin
Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989460
Kudos: 2





	An Awkward Love

The 502nd had the problem that they were one more number than the 501st, and so seemed to lack everything the 501st had. They lacked the fame, the finances, and they didn't have a massive open air bath that they forced a construction crew to make. But they did have a sauna, which unlike the sauna at the 501st base was... _small_. Not that any of this ever mattered to Nikka, who was just thankful to have a sauna. It reminded her of home, and the sauna was at least roomy enough to allow the entire 502nd to sit together. An event that rarely, if ever, occurred. The other person in the sauna today was Aleksandra, the residential mechanic and strategist.

"So." Nikka asked, tapping her fingers on the wooden bench. "How was your day?" She added. Normally Nikka was much better at conversation, but the problem was she and Aleksandra were in a relationship. Well, at least Aleksandra said they were. Using the phrase "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" _seemed_ to signify that they were in a relationship. In complete fairness to the two, neither ever had a romantic relationship before. So it was to be expected their relationship would be awkward. Not helping matters now was that the two were completed naked save the towels they wore. It _really_ didn't help that Nikka's towel was just one size too small and clung to her body tightly and accented her chest.

"Tiring." Aleksandra replied, rubbing one of her shoulders. "Lots of repairs thanks to _someone_."

"Sorry." Nikka replied nervously. She had a mishap with her Strike Units and ended up flying straight into a building, Strikers first. After answering her, Aleksandra noticed Nikka was fidgeting and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Nipa?" She asked.

"Oh. Well... we're alone and... um..."

"Yes?"

"Can I sit closer to you?"

"Of course." Aleksandra said, as Nikka scooted herself close to Aleksandra so the two were shoulder-to-shoulder. Nikka's heart began to race, and she was trembling. What do they do now? Should she hold her hand? Kiss her? Stare at her breasts? Illu seemed to think that was the way to go for relationships. "I know what you're doing, Nipa." Aleksandra added.

"Eh? Eh!" Nikka replied. "I... wasn't doing anything!" Aleksandra sighed and dropped her head on Nikka's lap in response.

"I said I _had_ a tiring day. Could you comfort me?" She looked up with puppy-dog eyes. Or more specifically bear-cub eyes.

"Y-Yeah." Nikka nodded her head, feeling bad that she was thinking only of herself and not the needs of Aleksandra. "So. Could you tell me about your day?" She asked, gently stroking her wet hair.

"I had to repair your Strikers, and we didn't have enough parts, so I had to cannibalize a spare Striker just for the parts. Not to mention I have no clue when any of the parts I requested will get in." She sighed, before going on with her complaints. Nikka nodded her head in turn, doing her absolute best to focus on the rant although it was hard to do. In complete honesty, hearing Aleksandra complain about repairing Strikers was kinda boring to Nikka. "Remember that ladybug you drew on my Striker?" She changed the subject.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I got mad at you about that."

"I already forgave you." Nikka said.

"I know. But I don't forget things easily, you know. I feel like a fool." She turned her head to Nikka, and gave her a kiss on the lips with a smile. "I love you. I want you to know that."

"I love you too, Sasha." Nikka returned the kiss. The two looked at each other, their faces beat red. They had no idea what to do next, but Aleksandra decided to take the lead and gave Nikka a passionate kiss. She wormed her tongue in the other's mouth and held her tightly.

"How about we move this to somewhere ... _private_?" Aleksandra whispered into Nikka's ear after pulling away from the kiss. The other sheepishly nodded her head and followed Aleksanda's lead which ended with them on her bed, sitting awkwardly across from one another dressed in their underwear. Aleksandra was hoping Nikka would have pushed her down and gone for it, while Nikka was hoping Aleksandra would force her against a wall and start stripping her. For now, they just sat on Aleksanda's bed.

"That was... nice kissing." Nikka tried to break the ice, which didn't seem to really work. "Um... so... Illu would recommend that we'd... you know... _touch_ one another."

"We can." Aleksandra replied, although she noticed Nikka was squirming at the thought. "Or not. We can just cuddle?"

"T-That sounds nice." Nikka admitted, as Aleksandra pulled her into an embrace and the two laid back on the bed. "Am I a bother to you?" She asked as Aleksandra stroked her short hair.

"No. Why would you think that?" She asked, blushing as Nikka stroked her cheek.

"I'm always crashing, for starters, I don't get social cues that much... out of everyone, why me?"

"Why you?"

"Why did you pick me?" Nikka asked, pushing her head onto Aleksandra's chest. "You always seemed annoyed at me, so why did you pick me to... you know..." Her face was red once again and her eyes darted around.

"To fall in love with?" Aleksandra asked.

"Yeah."

"You didnt have trouble saying you love me in the sauna, Nipa. What gives?"

"I'm... just confused. Why you would ever love me." Nikka sighed.

"To be honest, Nipa, I don't even know. We can never know who we end up loving, and for better or worse I've fallen in love with you." The answer didn't really didn’t do a good job fulfilling the question, but Nikka decided to just accept it. No use trying to overthink something so simple. "Or maybe it's because of your huge breasts." She grinned.

"My..." Nikka pulled away and covered herself with her arms. "Sasha! Geeze!"

"It was a joke!" She laughed. "Sorry, I'm not great with jokes." She sat back up and put her and Nikka's heads together. "You don't need to overthink things, Nipa. I love you. That's all you need to know."

"I love you too." Nikka replied, the two keeping their eyes locked on one another. They shared a smile, and then a passionate kiss. They still had a long ways to go before they could ever be an idealized couple, but in truth this didn't matter to Nikka. She had Aleksandra, who loved her dearly. And that made it all the worthwhile.


End file.
